Teiko Project
by Orzz
Summary: Tim Teiko sedang mengalami krisis. Kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuuro mempunyai ide yang begitu fantastic. Kelima anggota lainnya menganggap ide Akashi adalah penindasan. Hari-hari Kiseki no Sedai yang berwarna kelabu akan seperti apa? Menyenangkan? Memalukan? Miris? [Warning!Inside] / Slight!AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Teiko Project **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC (Especially Akashi), Typo(s), Standard Applied, DLDR**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**No Plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY !**

**Chapter 1 : Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tim Basket SMP Teiko._

_Dengan 100 anggota lebih, mereka adalah tim yang sangat kuat hingga dapat memenangkan kejuaraan 3 kali berturut-turut._

_Dalam sejarahnya yang luar biasa itu, terdapat tim yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang terkuat,1 tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang jenius yang hanya akan muncul tiap 10 tahun sekali._

_Mereka disebut dengan "Generasi Keajaiban"._

_Tetapi, terdapat rumor tentang Genersi Keajaiban._

_Meski tidak dikenal, dan tidak memiliki catatan permainan, terdapat satu lagi pemain yang diakui oleh ke 5 pemain lainnya._

_Si Bayangan Pemain ke 6._

.

.

.

"Hoey—Kise, bisa kah kau berhenti memutar rekaman itu?!" protes Aomine kesal. Pasalnya, model yang suka nyengir itu sudah memutar rekaman yang mengandung magis itu hampir ke 20 kali nya dalam sehari. Untungnya para anggota Tim Teiko tidak ada yang mengeluh congekan.

"Aominecchi, ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintai Teiko, _sugoi—ssu."_ Kise mencoba membela diri.

"Tanpa rekaman bodohmu itu, semua orang tahu kalau Teiko memang hebat." Aomine sedikit memuji Timnya.

"Kalian berisik—_nanodayo," _ ujar Midorima sembari membenahi kacamata yang setia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka(?).

"Kurochin mau?" Murasakibara menawarkan _maiubo_ favoritnya.

"_Iie, arigatou," _jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Hari ini mereka mendapat panggilan dari sang Kapten Akashi Seijuuro, entah apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh orang yang menganggap perkataannya selalu benar dan tidak akan salah. Keahlian Akashi seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membuka jasa Paranormal, bukan sebagai pemain basket. Mungkin itu bisa dipertimbangkan ketika dirinya pensiun.

Kebiasaannya ini sangat membuat Aomine kesal, dari pada menunggu lebih baik ia gunakan waktunya untuk tidur atau mengupil.

_Aomine tidak akan mengumbar aibnya yang terakhir. Musibah di siang bolong._

Mereka berlima berjalan beriringan menuju tempat latihan, berharap sang Kapten yang semena-mena itu sudah ada disana. Sebenarnya mereka berlima enggan masuk latihan. Ayolah, orang bodoh mana yang sudi latihan di hari Minggu dan ditambah lagi ini musim panas. Apa Akashi ingin temannya berwujud seperti Aomine?

_Telinga Aomine mendadak berdengung, mungkin ada orang yang sedang membicarakannya. Insting hewannya mengatakan demikian._

Kapten berambut merah itu tidak ada disana. Ingatkan Aomine untuk mengasah pisaunya, mungkin ia akan mencoba menggores kulit Akashi yang selembut sutra itu dengan pisau asahannya. Tentunya lebih tajam dari gunting yang selalu membawa petaka.

"Akashi _teme!"_ seru Aomine kesal.

"Hah, Akachin terlambat lagi," ujar Murasakibara dengan mulutnya yang di penuhi _maiubo._

"_Mendokusai—nanodayo."_

Tak tahukah jika mereka berlima harus berjuang datang kesini demi Seijuuro _Mr. Absolute _yang berhati besi—Eh, itukan julukannya Kiyoshi Teppei—Maksudnya bermuka tembok berhati baja(?).

Pertama Aomine, saking terburu-burunya ia sampai lupa menggunakan sabun cair untuk sikat gigi. Dan rasa sabun itu masih membekas di mulutnya. Untungnya saja ia tidak menggunakan pasta gigi untuk mandi. Ia yakin, mandinya tadi tidak lebih bersih dari bebek di kolam milik Momoi. Daki di atas tubuh Daiki semakin berdaki. Jangan salahkan siapapun Aomine, itu sudah di gariskan sang pencipta.

Kedua Midorima, di hari libur biasanya ia lebih suka bermalas-malasan sambil mendengarkan _Oha-Asa _seperti biasanya. _Lucky Item-_nya hari ini adalah jam tangan berwarna merah muda. Dalam hitungan menit, benda yang ia butuhkan sudah ada di tangan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Akashi yang mengajak latihan hari ini. Menghiraukan sarapan yang tertata di meja makan, ia melesat pergi tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan ramalan yang mengatakan jika jam tangan berwarna merah muda itu adalah benda pembawa sial. Benar saja, tidak hanya sial, ia juga telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memakai barang menjijikkan berwarna merah muda. Ia bersumpah, kutukkan yang ia pendam untuk Akashi akan ia muntahkan secepatnya.

Ketiga Kuroko, hari Minggu adalah harinya bersama dengan Nigou. Sama halnya dengan Aomine, saking terburu-burunya tidak sengaja sereal yang seharusnya untuk Nigou tertukar dengan miliknya. Hari ini, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia memakan makanan anjing. Rasanya seperti sereal pada umumnya, manis dan gurih. Tapi, efek setelah memakan makanan itu yang ia sesali. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya, pastinya kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Apakah _Ignite Pass Kai _ bisa membunuh Akashi? Jika bisa, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

Keempat Kise, sebagai model remaja yang sedang di gandrungi _fangirls-_nya, ia senantiasa merawat kulitnya, terutama bagian wajah. Saat ia ingin menempelkan mentimun untuk matanya, dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya. SMS dari Akashi yang berbunyi _' Datang ke tempat latihan sekarang atau mati! R.I.P '_ Hanya satu kalimat, namun efeknya membuat siapa saja merinding dan mendadak kebelet pipis. Ini dia momen yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, ia salah mengambil mentimun dengan jeruk nipis. Alhasil, ia berteriak kencang akibat matanya yang mendadak perih. Ini salah mentimun dan jeruk nipis karena punya warna yang hampir sama, atau salah Akashi yang memberinya SMS berisikan ancaman kematian? Tentu saja Kise memilih yang terakhir.

Terakhir Murasakibara, mungkin ia sedikit beruntung karena tidak lupa jika hari ini ada latihan. Nah, sialnya datang setelahnya. Sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuannya, ia mampir ke minimarket dekat SMP Teiko untuk membeli _maiubo._ Entah sedang sial atau beruntung, _maiubo-_nya hanya tersisa satu _box _kecil. Saat tangan panjangnya akan meraih benda berharga itu, dari arah sebelahnya juga ada tangan lain, kecil dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Anak TK yang memakai topi _Pikachu_ itu juga ingin mengambil _maiubo-_nya. _Maiubo _adalah nyawanya, tak seorang pun ia ijinkan untuk menyentuh barang yang sudah jadi incarannya. Sedangkan anak kecil tadi memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan memohon. Sepertinya Murasakibara tidak terpengaruh, detik selanjutnya suara tangisan yang menggelegar memenuhi minimarket itu. Tidak terima karena membuat anaknya menangis, sang ibu langsung menyeret Murasakibara ke tempat _security. _Alhasil, ia hanya bisa memakan sisa _maiubo –_nya kemarin. Sudah malu, diomeli _security, _jatah _maiubo _berkurang, latihan panas-panas, ahhh—andai saja membunuh orang itu tidak dosa, Murasakibara akan melenyapkan Akashi –_sama _dari dunia yang indah ini.

.

.

.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang ganjil, tepat di pintu masuk ruang latihan ada sebuah kertas besar yang menempel di pintu. Mereka berlima sepertinya baru sadar, efek emosi ternyata bisa membuat seseorang rabun, bahkan untuk Midorima yang sudah memakai kacamata sekalipun.

_Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Midorima ingin melempar bola kepada seseorang yang menghinanya. Beware!_

Kertas itu bertuliskan tangan yang diketahui sama persis seperti tulisan makhluk yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dan kenapa pula tulisannya di hiasi tetesan darah mirip pesan kematian! Mereka ragu jika Kapten yang mempimpin mereka adalah salah satu personil _'The Death Angel'—Malaikat kematian. _Perlukah mereka lapor ke Tuan Akashi jika anaknya mengalami gangguan mental? Oke, mungkin itu _Plan B._

Seperti inilah tulisan yang tertempel di depan pintu.

_**WARNING!**_

_**Sekali lagi, WARNING—Jika kalian mengabaikannya, aku pastikan kalian akan R.I.P**_

_**Untuk semua Tim Teiko terutama Kiseki no Sedai—Kau juga Tetsuya a.k.a Uke favorite, latihan kali ini aku pindah ke ruang kelas 2-1. Kita akan mengadakan rapat menyangkut masa depan basket di Teiko. Bagi para anggota yang sudah kusebut tadi, harap segera menuju tempat yang sudah kutentukan. TANPA TERKECUALI.**_

_**Tidak ada yang boleh TERLAMBAT walaupun itu satu detik. Jika kalian melanggarnya, meja penjagalan akan menanti. Berhati-hatilah!**_

_**TTD, Akashi Seijuuro**_

Sudah selesai membacanya?

Cukup singkat bukan? Namun membawa trauma bagi orang yang belum terbiasa dengan sifat _diktator _Sang Kapten. Mereka berlima sudah kebal dan tahan banting.

'_Kau monster Akashi! Kau benar-benar Monster! Mati saja sana!' Inner mereka berlima berteriak tidak terima._

"Apa-apaan ini!" sembur Aomine kesal setengah mati.

"Sudahlah Aomine –_kun, _mungkin ini penting," ujar Kuroko mencoba menenangkan _Ore-sama._

"_Kuso!"_

"_Hidoi—ssu, _kenapa Akashicchi tidak bilang dari tadi jika tempat latihannya dipindah," rengek Kise manja. Sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli. Kejam.

"Menyebalkan

"Haahh… Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang atau kepala kita terpisah dari tubuh kita," usul Murasakibara dan langsung disetujui keempatnya.

.

.

.

"Dua menit lagi."

Akashi masih meneliti sebuah catatan dibuku yang sedang ia pegang. Entah berapa lama kedua mata beda warnanya itu terus mengulang kata demi kata dari tulisan yang menjadi akar permasalahan kenapa ia mengadakan rapat dadakan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dobrakan pintu yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ternyata si Ahomine.

"Apa-apaan kau Akashi!" seru Aomine dengan terengah-engah karena berlari, yang lainnya pun juga sama.

"Aaahh, aku benci berlari," ujar Murasakibara sembari mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"_Hidoi –ssu!"_

Sementara Akashi, dirinya hanya memandang bawahannya dengan tatapan tidak berminat, seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa. Akashi kampret! Awas kau!

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf—"

Haaa? Akashi minta maaf? Matahari masih terbit dari timur kan, Bumi masih berbentuk bulat kan, sungguh luar biasa, ini bisa jadi Keajaiban Dunia yang ke delapan. Sontak, mereka berlima memasang wajah bahagia dan damai, Kise bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya Kapten mereka sudah sadar dari hitam kelamnya dunia.

"—Tetsuya." Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus.

"Eehh," Kuroko cengo ditempat.

_KUSOO!_

Jadi, Akashi hanya meminta maaf pada Kuroko seorang? Saatnya berteriak _'Hidoi' _ala Kise. Mentang-mentang Kuroko paling imut, hanya dia yang mendapat perhatian lebih, ini namanya pilih kasih. Penghinaan. Penindasan. Pelecehan. Pemaksaan dan PHPan. Dimana hatimu Akashi?

'_Kami tidak terimaaaa!'_

"Hentikan drama konyol kalian!" Akashi menghela nafas perlahan. "Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan," seru Akashi. Lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Hm," jawab Tim lainnya kompak, dalam hati mencak-mencak.

"Tim kita sedang mengalami dua krisis. Yang pertama krisis dana untuk membuat junior kita tertarik basket, yang kedua krisis pemain, junior kita enggan untuk masuk basket karena nama _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terlalu lekat dengan kita." Akashi menjelaskan secara rinci agar otak udang kawanannya menangkap apa yang ia maksud. Kekampretanmu sudah level Jahanam Akashi!

'_Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau bergabung, Kaptennya saja Psikopat jaman Edo begini!' _

"Adakah yang mau memberi solusi untuk menangani krisis ini?" tanya Akashi serius.

Asal kau tahu Akashi, anak buahmu bertahan denganmu karena terpaksa. Ya, mereka masih membutuhkan nyawanya untuk hidup, jika mereka keluar, kau pasti menguliti mereka kan?

"Akashicchi! Kau bilang apa tadi? Butuh dana?" Kise tuli ya, perasaan tadi Akashi sudah mengencangkan volume suaranya. "Bukankah kau anak orang kaya? Ayahmu juga punya banyak uang kan? Kenapa tidak minta—"

_Ckrik… Ckrik_

Secara ajaib ditangan Akashi muncul gunting yang sudah mendewa di kalangan Tim basket Teiko. Kise tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Pasalnya, Akashi sudah di dalam _mode zone _yang berefekkan _Emperor Eyes, _ditambah lagi aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi memancing Kiamat dadakan.

Semuanya menenggak ludah. Akashi murka, tanda-tandanya sudah terlihat jelas. Semuanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara yang ditatap sudah pundung di pojokkan dengan lutut yang terlipat.

"Aku memang kaya." Wihh, sombong lu! Coba kalo diganti, 'Aku memang miskin.' Wihh, kere ya? Reputasimu bakal memudar tak berbekas.

"Kami sudah tahu!" jawab semuanya sewot.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan uangku untuk masalah ini, aku ingin kita bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan Teiko seperti sedia kala. Intinya, kita harus bekerjasama untuk membuat para junior kita masuk ke Akademi Teiko."

"Lalu, apakah kau punya ide?" tanya Aomine sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Aomine sudah bersiap-siap mengambil tambang untuk bunuh diri. Ia tidak kuat lagi, orang ini benar-benar titisan Adolf Hitler, sudah selayaknya Akashi dikirim ke Neraka paling panas. Menyebalkan! Apakah ia kena kutukan?

"Kuharap idemu cukup masuk akal dan tidak membuat petaka—_nanodayo." _Midorima mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dan di setujui member yang lainnya.

"Di depan Akademi kita ada _stan_ kosong, aku berencana untuk menyewanya. Kita akan membuat_ stan _itu seperti kafe, dan kalian akan menjadi _waitress –_nya sementara aku akan jadi _manager."_

"_NANIIII?"_

'_Kau monster Akashi! Mati aja sono!'_

"Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Akashi seolah hal tadi sepele.

"KAMI KEBERATAN!"

"Oh, kalian menolak? Jangan salahkan aku jika besok orang tua kalian menangisi kematian anak-anaknya," ujar Akashi super selow bin woles.

"KAMI MAU!"

"Bagus!"

Akashi merapikan barang-barangnya, "Aku harus pergi, rapat ini hanya untuk membahas masalah tadi. Besok kalian harus datang tepat waktu sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, dan jangan terlambat." Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi langsung meninggalkan kelima anak tertindas itu, tanpa memperdulikan wajah-wajah menderita sohibnya yang butuh asupan berupa belas kasih.

"_Konou yarou!" _Aomine berteriak kencang.

"_Hidoi—ssu!" _Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Oh, _maiubo _punyaku ternyata sudah habis." Sama sekali tak membantu Murasakibara!

"Sagitarius memang pembawa sial—_nanodayo." _Midorima seharusnya sudah menyadarinya.

"Akashi _–kun, _dasar bodoh!"

Sontak, seluruh manusia yang masih tersisa mendadak cengo dan kaget mendengar Kuroko memaki Akashi. Ternyata Kuroko merupakan tipe 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'

.

.

Cobaan hari ini terlalu berat untuk remaja seukuran mereka. Sudah tertindas, tidak dihargai, diabaikan pula. Akashi mungkin mempunyai keturunan sebangsa_ Lucifer. _Mereka berlima hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga besok tidak ada yang mati karena tertekan. Amiin.

_17 Juli 20xx Kise menulis sebuah catatan,_

_Dear kertas bungkus gorengan,_

_Kami-sama, apa salah kami berlima? Kami bukan kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa, kami bukan robot masa depan saudaranya si Emon. Akashicchi sudah keterlaluan, Kami-sama. Hukum dia jadi lollicon yang super moe dan kawaii—gomenasai Kami-sama, salah focus. Kami hanya bias berharap besok tidak ada korban jiwa yang harus terbunuh karena keganasan Kapten kami, Akashi Seijuuro a.k.a pemilik Emperor Eyes._

_End…._

_TTD—Kise termanis di dunia perbasketan—korban penindasan._

_**To Be Continue…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for Reading….**_

_**Surabaya, 18 Juli 2014 © Yurikocchi…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teikou Project**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

Semi!AU, OOC, Typo, Penistaan Karakter, Romance Terselubung, dan segala warning yang akan ditemukan di setiap chapternya.

**Special Thanks To :**

JamieJem, , KUROUJI, Myadorabletetsuya, Eqa Skylight, Thalia Tetsuna, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Flow . L, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya dan semua pembaca yang sekedar mampir untuk membaca fanfic ini.

**I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic and really just for fun.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Opening Day. An Unexpected Guest.**

**.**

**.**

"AKASHI _TEMEEE_!"

Teriakan itu cukup untuk membuat anjing tetangga menggonggong. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu ternyata sedang depresi, untuk saat ini, jika ia bisa memilih, Aomine ingin namanya terukir di atas batu nisan. Masa remajanya sungguh suram dan butuh perhatian dari Horikita Mai-_chan._ Ia butuh yang besar-besar, semangka merah mungkin ide yang bagus. Dalam artian ambigu, mungkin.

"Kau berisik, _nanodayo,_" ujar Midorima dengan tangannya yang memegang kue _dorayaki_, _lucky item _nya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Lima pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Akademi Teikou. Catat, ini masih jam setengah enam pagi. Bahkan, mata Murasakibara masih terpejam dengan aliran sungai di sudut bibirnya.

"_Mou, _Akashichin sudah keterlaluan—_ssu_. Dia bilang harus datang tepat waktu, tapi mana orangnya? Guntingnya saja tidak terlihat!"

_Ckrikk… Ckrikk_

"Siapa bilang aku terlambat?!" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Kise dengan bibir datar. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat Kise kebelet pipis.

"Akachin, ini masih terlalu pagi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah yang cerah secara _instant._ Kedatangan Akashi ternyata bisa membawa keajaiban, sesuai gelarnya.

"Kita akan melakukan gladi bersih untuk pembukaan kafe kita besok," ujar Akashi singkat, padat, dan terlalu jelas.

'_Kita? Loe aja kali, gue enggak!' _Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang membatin, semua orang tahu, satu-satunya makhluk yang keberatan dengan rencana konyol Akashi hanya Aomine seorang.

"Akashi-_kun, _bukankah ini terlalu pagi?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka datar seperti biasanya. Hanya Kuroko yang bersedia menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ingat! Selama gunting masih ada di tangan Akashi-_sama,_ semua orang tidak akan berkutik.

"Justru itu Tetsuya, jika kita melakukannya pagi, siangnya kita bisa beristirahat dan memikirkan cara untuk menarik pelanggan." ujar Akashi dengan tersenyum. Sayangnya, senyum itu hanya untuk Kuroko.

'_Kami-samaa… Bunuh dia, bunuh Akashi Seijuurou!' _

"Cih!" Aomine mendecih dengan muka sengak.

"Aominecchi, kau iri ya? Kurokocchi lebih diperhatikan ketimbang dirimu?" tanya Kise dengan muka berbinar bahagia.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Iri? Apa tempurung kepalamu berpindah ke poros tumitmu? Bicara jangan sembarangan, najis berat kalau sampai aku butuh perhatian kapten somplak macam Akashi!" hardik Aomine kembali dengan wajah jutek a la cewek PMS.

"Hehe … aku kira Aominecchi cemburu-ssu," kata Kise dengan cengiran noraknya.

"Bunuh saja aku jika sampai cemburu dengan cicunguk sepertinya!"

"Ehem."

_Oops, ketahuan dech!_

"Kau membicarakan apa, Daiki? Sepertinya asyik sekali," tanya Akashi dengan wajahnya yang sedatar papan skor.

"Ti-tidak ada, hanya membicarakan kriteria pacarnya Tetsu. Ya 'kan, Kise?" ujar Aomine memandang Kise dengan gestur bilang-saja-iya-atau-kau-akan-kuperkosa.

"Ehee … iya, pacarnya Kurokocchi nanti seperti apa, ya? Seksi, kah? Imut, kah? Anggun, kah? Atau mungkin seperti Momocchi yang memiliki dua bola yang padat yang keny—"

_Plakk Plakk_

Masing-masing sudah kebagian. Sentuhan mesra yang sangat dramatis dari tangan terhormat milik Akashi Seijuurou menjadi saksi. Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara mengheningkan cipta selama beberapa detik. Turut bersedih atas lebam yang berwarna merah keunguan yang dengan indahnya memoles pipi Kise dan Aomine.

"Apa ada yang mau mencobanya lagi?" tanya Akashi masih dalam pose mafia berpangkat 'Master of Sodomi'.

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah insiden tamparan mesra di depan gerbang Akademi Teikou.

Tampak sebuah gubuk—menurut penglihatan Aomine— atau bisa dibilang calon kafe yang akan mereka bersihkan sebelum layak ditempati. Mereka berenam berdiri dengan gagah layaknya pasukan militer yang bersiap perang di Afghanistan. Sapu, tongkat pel, ember, gayung, kemoceng, lap kain, pembersih kaca dan benda lainnya sudah siap di tangan masing-masing—kecuali Akashi yang menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai manajer yang bertugas menyuruh ini dan itu.

Tolong dong, siapapun. Santet Akashi dengan boneka _voodoo_, bisa?

"Pertama, kita harus melepas _wallpaper_ dinding ini dan menggantinya yang baru. Murasakibara, itu tugasmu karena kau yang paling tinggi di antara kita."

"Okeeeh," jawab Murasakibara dengan wajah yang sama kucelnya dengan bungkus gorengan.

"Kedua, sarang laba-laba di atas sangat mengganggu." Akashi menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Itu tugasmu, Aomine."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau hitam dan sangat cocok dengan debu dan sarang di atas," ujar Akashi woles seenak nyukur jenggot di depan cermin.

"Tidak ada hubungannya kulit hitam dan sarang laba-laba!" bentak Aomine sembari melempar gayung di depan Akashi.

"Tentu ada. Aku, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Atsushi dan Shintarou berkulit putih. Jika kami terkena debu, kulit kami pasti menghitam. Sementara dirimu, terkena debu pun tak masalah, karena kau sudah ditakdirkan berkulit hitam."

_Jlebbb__—_

Sebuah panah imajiner menusuk Aomine, sayangnya panah itu bukan milik Cupid. Panah itu milik iblis Akashi yang sedang tertawa dengan riang gembira.

_23 September 20xx_

_Aomine Daiki__—__Korban Rasis. Menulis catatan._

_Emaaaaak, anakmu yang eksotis dambaan bule Amerika baru saja direndahkan kapten blangsak. Diri ini sudah tidak kuat menjalani hidup yang amat kejam ini. Kutuk saya, emaaaaakkk. Kutuk saya menjadi putih seperti Vampire Cullen. Akashitos, mama mia kamfretoooss._

"Kau!" tunjuk Aomine layaknya seorang Ibu yang akan mengutuk anaknya yang durhaka, tepat di depan hidung Akashi.

"Apa?"

"Demi Papa Mbaye Shiki yang berubah gondrong. Akan kukutuk kau jadi pendek dan kerdil!"

_Krik.._

_Krik … krik.._

_Krik … krik … krik…_

"Pfftt—" Kise membekap mulutnya. Kutukan Aomine sungguh epic. Sebelum dikutuk pun Akashi sudah pendek, dasar bodoh!

"Oh!" Satu tanggapan keluar dari mulut Akashi. Akashi sungguh ingin mengecup Aomine. Di bibir. Dengan jempol kaki. Keparat!

"Cih!"

"Kalian kekanakan, _nanodayo_. Sebenarnya kita ke sini untuk bersih-bersih atau adu mulut, ha?" Midorima sudah gedek tingkat Dewa Zeus. Ramalan _Oha-asa_ ternyata menipunya. Hari ini harusnya ia memakai kaus kaki beda warna, karena Midorima terlalu bergantung dengan ramalan, dengan senang hati ia memakainya. Dan sekarang, ramalannya malah melenceng dari perkiraan. Apa ia juga harus mengutuk _Oha-asa_ agar berubah menjadi kulit kerang ajaib?

_Wooo woooo wooo woooo woo …_

_Hell! Big no!_

"Akashi-_kun_, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pekerjaann ini. Matahari sudah meninggi." Kuroko dengan aura surganya berhasil melunakkan hati Akashi yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Apapun itu jika kau yang meminta," kata Akashi dengan mengelus dagu Kuroko selembut mungkin.

Sebelum Aomine melempar ember dan menjejalkan lap kain ke mulut Akashi, Kise dan Murasakibara sudah dulu menjegalnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memotong kemaluannya dan memberikannya pada Nigou!"

Kita akhiri cerita Aominerella yang baru saja disiksa Madam Akashiyong.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Pasukan elit yang bernaung di bawah Komandan Akashi sedang beristirahat dengan hikmat—minus Aomine yang berada di pojokkan dengan menusuk-nusuk boneka berwujud Akashi sembari merapal kata-kata; Semoga Akashi mati. Semoga Akashi mendadak autis. Semoga Akashi mendadak jadi banci. Semoga Akashi pedopil, dan rapalan doa yang berbau Akashi menderita.

Mulai detik ini. Aomine mensejajarkan Akashi dengan Hitller. Titik tanpa koma.

Di lain tempat, seseorang yang baru saja didoai mati sedang duduk dengan tangan yang memegang lembaran kertas yang sepertinya penting. Mata monokrom—menurut Aomine, Akashi adalah peranakan manusia dan kucing kampung—terlihat menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah menu yang baru saja ia susun dengan kemampuannya yang setara seorang ilmuan. Ilmuan of King Seme.

Menu yang tertulis adalah nama-nama minuman yang akan dijual olehnya dan teman-temannya. Mulai dari Coffe, Tea, Lemon Tea, Blackarent, Ice Mix Berry, Avocado Float, Soft Drink, Fansus, Ice Cream, Hot Chocolate, Strawberry Squash, Ice Milik,Ice Blended Espresso, Vanilla Milkshake—minuman favorit pujaan hati—dan minuman lainnya yang belum sempat ia tulis.

"Akashicchi!"

Satu lagi manusia paling berisik mendatanginya. Akashi heran, hampir semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai—kecuali dirinya—selalu punya sisi abnormal. Aomine dengan kadar kemesuman dan kemarahan setinggi satelit Pallapa. Kise dengan ocehannya setara mercon gopekan dan didukung tingkahnya yang sedikit melambai a la jablay. Midorima dengan ramalan konyol, usut punya usut ternyata masih punya ikatan saudara dengan kulit kerang ajaib, yang bernama _Oha-asa_. Murasakibara dengan cemilan mahadewa-nya yang bertitel '_maiubo'_ dan muka lecek yang 11 12 seperti bungkus gorengan. Dan lagi, walaupun Kuroko tidak termasuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai, ada sedikit keabnormalan yang terdeteksi. Hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Bahkan ia terkadang tidak sadar jika Kuroko berada di sampingnya. Dasar _uke_ greget!

Dunia ini tidak adil. Seharusnya, manusia macam mereka harus dilindungi supaya tidak punah. Mungkin dipajang di museum artefak atau diakui oleh UNESCO sebagai warisan dunia. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya harus diberi label _disclaimer_ milik Akashi Seijuurou. Yang terakhir ide bagus.

"Ayo kita pulang-ssu, semua sudah menunggumu, Akashicchi."

"Hm."

Hari melelahkan secara fisik dan mental sudah terlewati. Tinggal menunggu hari pembukaan esok hari. Yeah, semoga saja semua berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak ada gangguan. Terutama makhluk tengil macam Aomine.

Yah, semoga.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii…"

"Kau kenapa, Minechin. Flu, kah?"

"Tidak. Rasanya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"Oh, mungkin Akachin sedang menyumpahimu."

"APA!?"

.

.

.

Hari pembukaan tiba.

"Aominecchi, aku tegang."

"Bisa-bisanya kau ereksi di waktu yang salah. Kise, kendalikan hormonmu!"

"Hormon jidatmu! Maksudku, aku gugup! Dasar otak porno!"

"Bicara yang benar. Kata-katamu ambigu!" ledek Aomine dengan muka sesengak muka kuda.

"Kau saja yang mesum. Aku yakin otakmu penuh dengan kata '_oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai'_. Ya, kan?" tanya Kise dengan wajah yang disangarkan—menurut Aomine malah seperti muka bebek kebelet pipis.

"Berisik!"

"Kau yang beris—"

"Bisa 'kah kalian berdua diam? Atau aku yang akan menutup mulut kalian!"

Lebih baik diam. Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau merelakan pipinya tersentuh tangan akrobatik milik Akashi.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku!"

Dengan terpaksa mereka mengekori Akashi, walaupun begitu mereka masih sempat-sempatnya saling menyikut dan bertukar sumpah serapah.

Fakta jika mereka abnormal sudah disahkan Akashi. Masuk ke dalam Undang-undang anti manusia berjiwa primitive yang sudah mendapat legalisir dari Pemerintah Jepang.

Mereka sampai di sebuah _mini pantry_ yang sudah terisi beberapa racik minuman, baik yang sudah jadi maupun masih dalam proses. Berbagai warna dan rasa membuat Kise berbinar bahagia.

"Wah, _sugee…_"

"Biasa saja!" ujar Aomine memberikan komentar. Dalam hati sebenarnya juga ingin mencicipi, namun apa daya, setan merah di sampingnya membuat nafsu makannya hancur lebur.

"Dari kemarin kerjaan kalian hanya ribut. Mka dari itu, aku minta kalian untuk membuat Milkshake yang baik dan benar."

"Enak saja! Aku 'kan pelayan, lagipula ini tugasnya Tetsu dan Midorima!"

"Ini perintah!"

"Hah, dasar emak-emak!"

Selepas Akashi pergi, Aomine dengan nekatnya mencampurkan segala bahan menjadi satu. Sementara Kise terlihat kikuk dengan resep yang ada di tangannya.

"Resep apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti-ssu!"

"Campur saja. Pasti bisa."

"Bukan begitu juga, Aominecchi."

"Elah, yang penting jadi."

"_Hidoi-ssu!_"

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang mengaku sebagai manajer kafe dadakan itu datang. Mata monokromnya menatap dua gelas Milkshake yang dilihat dari bentuknya sungguh mencurigakan.

"Yang kuning punyaku-ssu. Kalau yang biru butek itu milik Aominecchi."

Satu sikutan maha dahsyat mendarat di perut Kise.

"Baiklah."

Akashi mengambil milik Kise terlebih dahulu. Rasanya terlalu manis, kombinasi air dan es lumayan juga. Hanya saja gelas yang dipilih sangat menjijikkan. Masa iya gelas Milkshake bergambar dirinya sewaktu bayi yang sedang bermain dengan dot, apalagi Akashi hanya mengenakan popok. Iuuuuuhh.

"Lumayan."

"Kyaaa … aku bahagia."

Selanjutnya. Dari warna sangat mencurigakan, entah seperti apa rasanya. Akashi mulai meminum Milkshake karya Aomine dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyemburkan minuman itu dengan kolosal dan penuh irama. _Bruuufffttttt …._

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau menyemburnya!" bentak Aomine kencang.

"kau yang apa-apaan! Kau bilang ini Milkshake? Kencing kuda lebih cocok, dasar dungu!"

"Hooo … jadi kau sudah pernah meminum kencing kuda?"

"Perumpamaan, dasar idiot!"

Aomine mengambil segelas cairan pembersih lantai. Detik ini juga ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Akashi memang mempunyai rupa seperti remaja, tapi jiwanya malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"KEJAAMMMMM!"

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Akashi keluar dari tempat jahanam itu. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, Akashi menitipkan pesan untuk Kise.

"Ryouta, beri label pada minuman Daiki dengan kata 'HALAL', mengerti?"

"Eh?" Kise dan Aomine menatap Akashi bingung.

"Bukankah tadi Akashicchi bilang jika minuman yang dibuat Aominecchi mirip kencing kuda? Kenapa harus ada label HALAL?"

"Maksudku HALAL untuk dibuang!"

Aomine sudah siap menulis kata-kata terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berjajar rapi, termasuk Kuroko. Gunting yang sudah menjadi benda keramat Akashi sudah nyaman di tangan. Tinggal menggunting pita berwarna pelangi di depannya dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Dengan ini, kafe 'The Manly of Heaven' resmi dibuka." Dan pita itu terputus.

"Nama katrok dari mana itu?" tanya Midorima dengan sarkasme.

"Apanya yang surga, neraka baru bener!" Aomine menimpali.

"Diam!"

Hampir semua pengunjung yang datang adalah remaja cewek. Mereka bukan hanya datang untuk membeli minuman, melainkan bergenit ria dengan pelayan yang oh-so-wow yang memiliki otot kekar bak binaragawan.

Belum reda kekacauan yang baru saja timbul karena peromon gadis-gadis yang mulai di luar kendali, seorang tamu yang tak diketahui namanya datang mengusik.

"Hai, Kuroko! Lama tidak bertemu."

Sapaan seseorang itu membuat Kuroko terperangah, sementara Akashi memicingkan mata kepada tamu yang sudah duduk di depan Kuroko.

Uhm, sepertinya ini sudah masuk dalam radar bahaya yang menyangkut kejantanannya sebagai seorang _Seme._ _'Mari kita tunjukkan siapa _seme _yang sesungguhnya.' _Batin Akashi bergejolak.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Yang pasti note saya ini penuh dengan kata maaf. Maaf untuk updatenya yang sangat terlambat orz. Maaf membuat kalian yang menantikan lanjutan fic ini harus menunggu orz. Maaf, sekalinya update malah gaje kaya gini huhuhu T_T orz. Dan maaf juga kalau kalian kecewa *timpuk saja saya pake doujin AkaKuro R18* Hehe canda ding!

Hola hola, apakah masih ada yang mengingat fic ini dan authornya yang teramat ngenes? *ngga ada* orzz… hehe ternyata saya bisa update huhuhuhu saya bahagia dan juga terharu (thanks a lot Ya Allah) entah ada angin apa, waktu ngecek email ada notip dari fanfiction berupa review dan fave dari pembaca fanfic ini. Dan saya tergugah untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, dan memeras otak saya yang dipenuhi Yaoi #bukan agar ni penpik bisa lanjut. Ya, ngga nyangka aja masih ada yang mampir untuk baca penpik nistagh ini huhuhuhhu :"(((((((

Dan chap selanjutnya akan ada bumbu romennya. Walau genrenya prenship, kalau author Orzz yang buat pasti akan nyrempet dan sedikit menjurus hahaha… *ketawa syaiton* harap dimaklumi kalo penpik ini bakalan garing kaya krupuk :"((((

Udahan dulu cuit-cuit dari saya, entar kepanjangan hehe… semoga updatean selanjutnya ngga akan selama ini.

Btw, terimakasih untuk review, fave dan follownya, yaaaa … maaf ngga bisa bales atu-atu, tapi percayalah, review dari kalian bikin saya asma saking senangnyaaaa :")))

Thanks for Reading and Respect *bows*

**Surabaya, 23 September 2014  
****—****Orzz**


End file.
